


The lollipop guy

by kkukkungichokkomi



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Yoo Kihyun Is a Little Shit, bottom!kihyun, changki rise, idk what else to tag, top!Changkyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkukkungichokkomi/pseuds/kkukkungichokkomi
Summary: Changkyun is waiting for his landlord one afternoon but he gets a surprise when he opens his door. Mr. Yoo's grandson is there, and he's even more handsome than he imagined. Changkyun stares way too long at his lollipop and Kihyun gets a dirty idea.





	The lollipop guy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!! I made this two-shot story only to give you something before I update 'From the distance' because I've been very busy and I'm feeling a bit guilty for not updating for so long!  
> I hope you enjoy this ^^ it's pure sex haha but it also has a plot xD  
> Thank you for always supporting and I hope you leave comments here to let me know if it was good or not xD  
> Second part will come soon ;) stay tunned!  
> <3

By the time he’d finished school, Changkyun managed to save enough money to move out of his parents’ house. He had a part time job for a year and he didn’t spend anything, not even a cent. So, the moment he could, he left his house and moved with his best friend Hoseok. Their apartment was tiny and cheap but they were happy there - at first -. After a year of living together, Changkyun already wanted to kick Hoseok out. The latter wouldn’t stop messing everything up and leaving his mess for Changkyun to clean up. They had a few fights for that - Changkyun talking and Hoseok nodding his head and apologizing, to then repeat his actions again -, until Hoseok found a girlfriend and moved out, leaving Changkyun alone. When Hoseok took his things with him, Changkyun organized everything as he wanted and the place started looking nice. It wasn’t like the two friends hated each other, they kept on being friends and getting together every time they had a moment. Changkyun was busy studying and working so they usually had lunch or dinner together. Sometimes, Hoseok brought two cups of instant ramen to Changkyun’s apartment and they watched a movie and, other times, Changkyun went to Hoseok’s. The latter’s girlfriend treated Changkyun as her little brother - he was a two years younger than Hoseok - and cooked delicious things every time he went there.

That Saturday afternoon, he was studying on his couch while Hoseok investigated for his thesis and the doorbell rang. Changkyun knew it was his landlord, ready to make him pay his rent. The man was old and had no sense of humor but Changkyun didn’t have trouble with him because he always paid on time. He ran through his apartment, grabbed the money he saved for his rent and quickly opened the door, finding the serious man standing there. “Good afternoon, Mr. Yoo” Changkyun politely said, handing the money.

“It’s good only for you, young man” the landlord huffed. “I had a tough day and I don’t think it’ll get better” he added and gave Changkyun a receipt. “Keep on studying or you’ll end up like my grandson, singing in bars with his band to get some money” he repeated the same sentence he said every single month and left without greeting Changkyun. The latter rolled his eyes at the old man and got back inside. He carefully placed the receipt inside his receipt folder and headed to the couch, sitting there with a blank mind for a few minutes before he realized he needed to keep on studying.

“That man needs to get laid” Hoseok’s voice broke through the silence and Changkyun’s laughter followed closely behind. “Though I don’t think he will receive some action behaving that way” his elder friend growled because he clearly knew what a pain in the ass Mr. Yoo was. Having lived there for almost two years made him an expert in the matter.

“I think his wife died years ago” Changkyun mentioned. “I heard him talking to Mrs. Song a few weeks ago” he quickly grabbed his books, that were threatening to fall from his lap. “Maybe that’s the reason he’s so grumpy” Changkyun guessed, combing his hair a little at the feeling of a single strand covering his eyesight.

“Maybe...” Hoseok paused for long seconds. “By the way, I pity his grandson. He’s all day long insulting the poor boy... or man... whatever” the elder insisted on the matter and Changkyun only nodded in response. Even if he didn’t want to reply because he seriously needed to study and Hoseok wouldn’t shut up once he started talking; he wondered if that grumpy old man’s grandson was really that lazy. Mr. Yoo complained about him every time he could, saying he didn’t do anything other than playing with his “cheap” band. Changkyun was curious. How did he look like? Was he older than Hoseok or younger than himself? He had a job so Changkyun assumed he was at least 20. __‘Or maybe he’s younger?’__  he thought, spacing out big time and forgetting he needed to focus on his studies. “Hey, Changkyun-ah” Hoseok interrupted his deep thoughts and brought him back to reality. “How’s your relationship going?” he asked and the younger huffed.

“I don’t think you can call it a relationship” Changkyun sighed. “Besides, he’s so damn boring!” he kind of yelled and Hoseok chuckled. “Don’t laugh! Minhyuk insisted so much but I’m pretty tired... I think I’ll leave him” he admitted and Hoseok shook his head.

“Maybe you should date Mr. Yoo for a while to stop finding defects in every single guy you date” the elder said and Changkyun threw a cushion at him.

“Shut up” the younger rolled his eyes and Hoseok laughed. They both stayed silent after that and finally went on with their obligations.

 

 

 

A month later Changkyun’s doorbell rang once again and he quickly grabbed the money for his rent, ready to face Mr. Yoo’s complaints. Although, when he opened the door, he didn’t find what he’d expected to. A young man, maybe a little older than himself, appeared there. He was eating a lollipop - he was actually sucking on it and Changkyun couldn’t help to think everything looked a bit sexual... maybe not just a bit - and reading names on a list. The man took a few seconds to finally notice Changkyun and he smiled, handing him a receipt before he could pay. “Good afternoon, I’m Kihyun and I’ll be replacing my grandfather because he broke his leg” so that was Mr. Yoo’s grandson. Changkyun didn’t expect someone so good looking and friendly since the old man was so grumpy and ugly in Changkyun’s eyes. The latter handed Kihyun the money and smiled, trying not to stare so much at the lollipop. Kihyun moved it around his mouth while counting the bills and it wasn’t helping. Changkyun’s perverted mind started imagining naughty things and he shook those thoughts away when Kihyun lifted his gaze to flash him a cute grin. “Great” the man said. “What a responsible boy we have here” he literally checked Changkyun out from head to toes, making him think maybe he was imagining everything. The latter shook his thoughts away and finally reacted.

“Oh, my name’s Changkyun” he clarified when he remembered he hadn’t said a single word since Kihyun appeared behind his door, eating that damn lollipop and moving it around his mouth - Changkyun was starting to suspect it was on purpose -. “And I’m not a boy” he added, hoping Kihyun wouldn’t think of him as a kid or something.

“I know your name, my grandfather gave me all the receipts with the names of each neighbor” Kihyun winked. “And I also know you are not a boy but you look like one” he patted Changkyun’s head and moved one of his black strands of hair from his forehead. “Well, I guess I’ll see you around” he winked once again and left Changkyun there with a clouded mind. __‘Mr. Yoo’s grandson’__  he thought, staring at the man’s back while he walked through the hallway to knock on his neighbor’s door.

 

Days went by and Changkyun couldn’t stop thinking about Kihyun and his lollipop. He started wondering if he lived in the same building and if he also thought Changkyun was attractive. Maybe the black haired was getting to the wrong conclusion but he wanted to figure it out. He sometimes expected Kihyun to knock on his door and ask for something but, every time his doorbell rang, it was just Hoseok with his girlfriend. He knew thinking too much about a stranger wasn’t normal but Kihyun seemed interesting. Changkyun looked around every time he left the apartment, trying to find him, but he wasn’t anywhere and the black haired gave up.

 _ _‘I’ll see him again in two more weeks’__  he thought one day he left his place to go buy some groceries. His fridge and shelves were extremely empty and he had been eating nothing but instant ramen and tteokbokki those days; he needed to start having healthier stuff. Changkyun crossed the street and entered the nearest grocery store. He grabbed a basket and walked around, throwing different things in there. He knew how to cook; he just felt too lazy to do it after returning home from work. Changkyun had his college lectures in the morning and his part time job in the afternoon so he didn’t get to rest much. That was his main reason not to cook.

The shelves around the store were full of delicious ingredients but he couldn’t help to stop by the snacks. The black haired loved eating snacks and he was almost out of them so he didn’t think twice before reaching out, stretching his arm to grab a bag of meat flavored chips. When his hand was on the bag, ready to take it, he felt fingers brushing his. Changkyun didn’t get what was happening until he realized he tried to grab the same chips someone else wanted. To his surprise, he lifted his gaze to find a startled Kihyun staring back at him. It was funny he thought he’d see him in two weeks when he was there, standing right by his side. “Oh, hey~!” Kihyun greeted, waving his hand in front of Changkyun’s face.

“H-hi” the black haired flashed him a smile and did his best not to look affected by the other’s presence. Kihyun smiled back and grabbed another bag of chips, leaving the current one to Changkyun. “How’s your grandfather doing?” the black haired asked to start a conversation.

“You are the first one asking that” Kihyun chuckled. “He’s still resting and he doesn’t want to get up for anything... it’s quite annoying” he stated and sighed, walking with Changkyun to the next aisle.

“I’m sorry for asking, I assume you don’t like your grandfather that much” the black haired threw some noodles in his basket and Kihyun just stared at him.

“Wait, you are making me sound like a bad person” Changkyun widened his eyes when he heard that. He didn’t mean to say Kihyun was a bad grandson, he just knew no one liked Mr. Yoo, not even his own family.

“I didn’t mean that!” Changkyun stopped on his tracks. “Not much people likes Mr. Yoo and, since he’s always criticizing you, I thought you two didn’t get along” the black haired clarified and Kihyun laughed.

“You are right, my grandfather is a pain in the ass” Kihyun said and Changkyun chuckled. Silence surrounded them for a while after that. They both walked side by side through the aisles, looking for their needed items. Changkyun wanted to say something but he couldn’t come up with anything and he started feeling stupid. Kihyun would think he was shy or something and he didn’t want that. “By the way, Changkyun- it was Changkyun, right?” the black haired nodded as an answer, relieved the other spoke before he came up with a stupid subject to talk about. “What does my grandfather say about me? I’m curious” he asked and Changkyun dropped his jaw. He kind of assumed Kihyun knew about his grandfather’s critics. But he didn’t and the black haired wanted to disappear.

“I... I d-don’t know if I s-should-” Changkyun’s stuttering was interrupted by Kihyun’s sudden horselaugh.

“Let me guess, he says I’m a lazy person who does nothing else than playing music with a stupid band” Kihyun made fun of the old man, imitating his voice perfectly and Changkyun had to do a big effort not to laugh. “I’m good at guessing, aren’t I?” he asked and the black haired nodded, letting out a soft giggle. They went round the grocery store until they had everything they needed in their baskets and they started walking back to the building together. Changkyun couldn’t help to stare at Kihyun from time to time, thinking about how good looking he was. The black haired was about to say something when Kihyun suddenly took out a lollipop from his jacket’s pocket and put it in his mouth, moving it with his tongue like he’d done two weeks ago. Changkyun’s eyes fixated on it and, when they entered the elevator, he realized he’d been staring shamelessly. Kihyun didn’t seem to notice - or pretended not to - but, the moment Changkyun had to get down, a hand stopped him. “Have a nice week” he said, taking his lollipop out of his mouth to lick it in a sensual way and then shove it back into his hot cavern. Changkyun imagined dirty things once again and Kihyun winked at him before the doors of the lift closed in front of their faces. The black haired was left alone in the building’s hallway, wondering whether he was imagining things or not.

 

 

“I swear! He was trying to seduce me with his lollipop!” Changkyun yelled, making Hoseok roll his eyes. “Why is it so hard to believe? Maybe he likes me” he said, growling when Hoseok let out a giggle.

“How can I even know he’s real? We’ve never seen Mr. Yoo’s grandson before and now he suddenly appears?” the elder was making fun of Changkyun and he didn’t like that at all. He was sure Kihyun winked thrice at him and ate that lollipop sensually on purpose. He even took it out to lick on it and Changkyun couldn’t shake that image out of his head.

“He came here because Mr. Yoo has broken his leg! I already told you that! Besides, you were always the one asking questions about Kihyun, why can’t you be curious and accept I met him?” Changkyun sat on top of the wooden surface of his dinning table and grabbed the cup of coffee he’d prepared minutes ago. When he took a sip, he realized it was already cold and left it there. Hoseok stared at him and sighed, walking in his direction to then place his palm on the younger’s shoulder.

“You are right. I was the curious one this whole time” his friend finally stopped calling him crazy. “So, you met him” Hoseok spoke in a tone of voice that wasn’t familiar to Changkyun and he wondered whether the elder was about to joke again or he was simply being serious about the matter. “Is he good looking?” he asked and Changkyun chuckled, shaking his head right after. “What? You said he might like you and I’m asking if you like him back!” Hoseok slapped his arm softly - knowing Changkyun hated people hitting him - and sat beside him on the table.

“He’s very handsome but” the black haired paused. “He’s Mr. Yoo’s grandson and I think he might be teasing me because he caught me staring at his lollipop waaay too long” Changkyun admitted, recalling the day he opened the door to find that gorgeous man eating his lollipop sensually. __‘Maybe he was just casually sucking on his lollipop and my needy state made me think everything was sexual’__  he thought, doubting himself. By the time Kihyun appeared behind his door, he’d just ended his ‘relationship’ - if he could call it that - with Minhyuk’s friend. The guy wasn’t his type and, back then, he’d been thinking he needed someone to fuck for real. Maybe that was the reason he saw Kihyun’s innocent lollipop as some perverted thing.

“Kyun-ah! You are unbelievable!” Hoseok shook his head in disapproval. “Please tell me you didn’t get a boner just by staring at his lollipop” he said and Changkyun rolled his eyes.

“Of course not” he denied but he wasn’t so sure about the second time they saw each other. He got extremely turned on at how Kihyun’d sucked on it and he felt a bit ashamed - or maybe not -. His thoughts were interrupted once again by Hoseok’s hand slapping his head and he whined in pain. “What?! I swear I didn’t get a boner!”

“Well, you cannot blame me... you started spacing out and you seemed to be lying” his hyung narrowed his eyes at him and made him chuckle. “Maybe you are right and he’s just teasing you” Hoseok stood up and headed to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and took out some cheese to eat directly from the package, making Changkyun sigh in annoyance. Hoseok was all day long eating and he always stole something from the younger’s fridge. “But, if you are wrong” he swallowed. “And this guy actually wants you” he took another bite. “You have to tell me” he finally ended his ‘speech’.

“Oh, come on, hyung” Changkyun rolled his eyes. “I always tell you everything”

“You are right” Hoseok giggled and eat the rest of the cheese. Changkyun made a mental note to buy more of it and then went to sit on the couch. The two friends watched TV in silence for a while and had dinner when Hoseok’s girlfriend finally arrived at Changkyun’s apartment.

 

 

On Sunday, Changkyun woke up to his doorbell ringing. He’d gone to bed later than ever the night before and he was sure his morning had ended long ago. The black haired got up as fast as he could and ran to the door, opening it without even asking who it was. He regretted it right away. Kihyun’s face appeared behind it and his state was terrible. Changkyun showered before going to bed and he was sure his hair was messy. His pajamas weren’t fancy at all - they were blue and had animal drawings all over - and he was barefoot. “Good afternoon! Or should I say morning?” Kihyun joked, moving that damn lollipop from one side of his mouth to the other.

“Hi” Changkyun rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. “I’m sorry for this” he apologized, blushing madly and feeling extremely ashamed. “Can you wait for a second? I have the money inside my bedside drawer” he said and Kihyun nodded. “Oh, you can come in if you want to” he pushed the door a bit more so the newcomer could enter the apartment. Changkyun ran to his bedroom and quickly searched for the money. When he returned to the dinning room, Kihyun was standing there, checking everything out curiously. The front door was closed and Changkyun wondered if the other was planning to do something. The landlord’s grandson smiled at the apartment’s owner, leaving his stuff on the table before going closer to him. He took the lollipop out of his mouth and licked it in front of Changkyun, moving his tongue around it. The black haired stopped everything he was doing and stared, not able to control himself. It was as if his brain turned off at those moments.

“You like this, don’t you?” Kihyun whispered, getting even closer to the startled male and opening his mouth to put the lollipop back in sensually. Changkyun’s jaw dropped and he didn’t react. The only thing he could see was Kihyun, eagerly sucking on that lollipop to make Changkyun get aroused. The latter felt his member hardening under his pajama pants and underwear and he almost jumped in surprise when Kihyun’s fingers landed on his chest, playing with the neck of his t-shirt. “I’ll take that...” he paused, taking a quick glance at Changkyun’s hard member. “...as a yes” he added and put the lollipop inside its wrapping, leaving it on the table. He then took the money in Changkyun’s hand and carefully placed it inside the envelope his grandfather always carried while collecting the neighbors’ rents and stared back at the other. Before the black haired could react, he lowered his hand through his body and grabbed his clothed length with a smirk on his face. Changkyun was speechless. Not even in his wildest fantasies he imagined something like that happening. But Kihyun was real and his hand was starting to stroke his erection, sending waves of pleasure all over his body. Changkyun couldn’t stop himself from moaning lowly and Kihyun’s smirk intensified. “Don’t be shy” the elder whispered in his ear, biting his earlobe before parting. “You can moan all you want” he winked and lowered himself, startling Changkyun even more.

“K-Kihyun” the black haired didn’t know what to do because he loved what Kihyun was doing but, at the same time, his inner self told him it was wrong. They met a month ago and they saw each other thrice. Changkyun wasn’t used to fuck strangers, it wasn’t in his nature. “W-what are you- Ah!” he interrupted his question when Kihyun’s hands freed his member and started going up and down, stroking it teasingly slow.

“I’m just gonna suck on a lollipop” Kihyun replied and chuckled when he saw Changkyun’s jaw dropping. He licked the younger’s length from the base to the tip, making him growl. “Just how you like it” he winked once again and started sucking on the head, moving his tongue around it. Changkyun wanted to stop him; to tell him they should date before getting to that, but he couldn’t move. Kihyun’s tongue was working wonders on his hard member and he felt so much pleasure it was hard for him to think rationally. __‘I’m dreaming’__  he thought. Maybe he was still in bed and he would wake up to find his empty apartment.

Kihyun kept on sucking on the tip until he suddenly took the whole erection in, earning another moan from the one above him. Changkyun’s back was pressed against the hard surface of the kitchen counter and his hands were squeezing the edges. He needed to hold on to something and, when Kihyun deep-throated him for the first time, he couldn’t help to intertwine his slim fingers with the elder’s hair, pulling softly. Kihyun let go of the member to lick it from the base to the tip and then take it in his mouth again, sending shivers all over Changkyun’s body. The latter’s eyes were fixed on Kihyun and he tried his best not to look away. He was still doubting it was real but he just let himself go and enjoyed what was being done to him. “Ah... f-fuck” Changkyun cursed under his breath as Kihyun started swallowing around the tip and bobbed his head faster. The landlord’s grandson was looking at Changkyun the whole time, making sure he was doing a good job; and damn he was.

When Changkyun’s orgasm started creeping up to him, he warned Kihyun by pulling his hair softly. The black haired’s hips thrust forward to meet the other’s moves but a hand on his hipbone stopped him, keeping him in place. Kihyun let go of the hard member and started stroking it, going down to suck on his balls. Changkyun’s eyes rolled back and he couldn’t stare at the other anymore. His back arched in pleasure and he squeezed the kitchen counter, feeling his release nearing. Kihyun’s hand moved fast and he grabbed onto the base to start sucking on it again. The way that hot cavern engulfed him and those sweet vibrations Kihyun sent with his soft hums were taking him to the edge and he couldn’t stop himself from coming. Kihyun swallowed most of his release but some went out of his mouth. The elder used his index finger to clean it up and sucked on it, making Changkyun shiver at the sight. He then smirked and stood up, starting to grab his stuff which were forgotten on the table.

Changkyun was now sure everything had been real and he quickly pulled his pants and underwear up to chase after Kihyun. “Wait!” he yelled, squeezing Kihyun’s wrist not to let him leave. “I can do it to you too! Please don’t leave” he said but the elder turned around to peck his cheek and shook his head.

“See you around” Kihyun whispered and closed the door behind his back, startling Changkyun big time. What was he doing? Why would he suck him off and leave? The black haired took a few minutes to finally react and tried to follow the landlord’s grandson, having no success when he found the hallway completely empty. __‘I must get his address and phone number’__  he thought, walking back to his apartment in a slow pace. He couldn’t take the image of Kihyun doing sinful things to him out of his mind. It was so damn fast he couldn’t assimilate it yet and a lot of questions started popping in his head; questions with no answer.

Changkyun let his body fall on the couch and stared at the ceiling, hugging one of his plushies. He spent the rest of the afternoon just lying there, thinking about Kihyun and how on earth he was gonna find him. He didn’t want to wait for another month to finally see him but, since he didn’t come up with a good idea, he grabbed his books and started studying. Changkyun had an exam on Monday and he seriously needed to pass.

 

 

That Monday, after his shift at the coffee shop ended, Changkyun was exhausted. He had his exam early in the morning and he couldn’t even have a proper lunch before he had to head to work. The black haired needed some rest and he still couldn’t believe what happened with Kihyun two days ago. Changkyun tried to find him; he went to the grocery store, walked around the building and even went to the nearest park to check. Nothing. Kihyun had disappeared. And it wasn’t like Changkyun stopped looking. Maybe the elder was hiding from him on purpose, laughing inside while watching him walk around in his anxious state.

Changkyun changed into his casual clothes and took his backpack, yawning about three times in the process. He was getting extremely sleepy and he was glad Hoseok offered to pick him up from work. The black haired waited outside the coffee shop for a while, almost falling asleep on his knees. The weather was growing colder each day and he started shivering as minutes passed. His eyes were closing slowly and he hugged his legs close to his body, trying to get as much warmth as he could.

Hoseok arrived with his girlfriend when Changkyun thought he might have forgotten. He had a smile on his face and they both greeted the black haired when he entered the car. Changkyun sometimes felt like their son but there were other times where he felt like Hoseok’s older brother. “How was your day?” Hoseok asked, turning around to look at him. His girlfriend was driving so he could do whatever he wanted. Changkyun made a thumbs up in response, feeling too lazy to actually say something. “What’s wrong?” the elder insisted and the black haired sighed. He had to tell Hoseok what happened the other afternoon but he didn’t know if he wanted to say it in front of his girlfriend. Changkyun’d never spoken about his sex life in front of her and he wasn’t planning to break that rule.

“Nothing, I’m just tired” it wasn’t entirely a lie, he was really tired, but also very frustrated. Changkyun rested his head on his palm during the trip and, the moment they reached Hoseok’s place, the three of them walked together. Hoseok and his girlfriend joked around and stole sweet pecks from time to time but Changkyun’s mind was somewhere else.

After dinner, Hoseok’s girlfriend went to sleep and the two friends stayed there in silence. Hoseok was staring at him curiously and he cleared his throat before speaking. “Okay, she’s gone, what happened?” the elder said and waited for Changkyun to answer.

“You are not going to believe this” the black haired turned to Hoseok’s side and told him everything Kihyun did. His best friend’s jaw dropped more and more at each word he heard. “And he left! Now I cannot find him anywhere and I’m going crazy” he growled in frustration.

“Wow” Hoseok’s eyes were wide. “He’s totally messing with you” the elder laughed loudly, making fun of Changkyun.

“Thank you, hyung” the black haired rolled his eyes. “What do you suggest I should do?” he asked, expecting Hoseok to think of a solution for him. The only problem was his hyung was even more immature than him and he didn’t give good advice. Changkyun wanted to believe Hoseok would behave like a grown up for once but he gave up when the elder chuckled.

“You should let him suck on your lollipop once more” Hoseok winked and then let out a loud laugh that echoed around the silent living room. “Or maybe a lot of times” he raised his eyebrows twice and received a light punch from the younger.

“I shouldn’t have told you anything” Changkyun sighed in annoyance. “Bye, hyung, I’m going home” he stood up but Hoseok pulled his arm, making him fall on the couch. The elder then hugged him tightly with his arms and legs and didn’t let him move.

“Don’t get mad” Hoseok giggled. “Stay here, it’s late” he let go of Changkyun and went to his bedroom to look for some blankets and a comfy pillow. He carefully placed everything on the couch - trying to respect Changkyun’s terms of tidiness - and made the black haired lie down. Hoseok then took off the younger’s slippers and covered him with the soft blankets. “Sleep well” he pecked Changkyun’s hair, making him chuckle.

“Hyung” the black haired whispered before the other could leave. “You do realize I don’t have my computer here” he added and Hoseok blinked a few times, raising his shoulders when he finally reacted. “I need it for tomorrow’s class” Changkyun explained - like every single Monday of his life -.

“Oh~! You are right!!” Hoseok scratched his nape, trying to think of something. “You can borrow mine” he smiled and Changkyun just nodded. He couldn’t borrow Hoseok’s because he needed his files but it was hard to deny staying there when he was so comfortable and warm under those blankets. “Dream about lollipops” Hoseok murmured and Changkyun threw a cushion at him. The elder laughed like a maniac and escaped to his bedroom, leaving the black haired alone there.

 

 

During the week, Changkyun had no success in finding Kihyun. He was already losing hope and he thought maybe he should wait until the elder went to his apartment in three more weeks. __‘That’s too long’__  he whined, getting inside the elevator with his groceries bags. Changkyun didn’t feel like doing anything that Saturday but he needed to refill his fridge because he had nothing to eat. That was the reason he went out to the grocery store. When he stepped out of the lift, he got extremely surprised at the sight that greeted him. There Kihyun was, ringing his doorbell and waiting with his arms crossed. Changkyun slowly approached him, fearing he would leave if he went faster. “K-Kihyun?” the black haired stuttered and blushed madly when the male turned around to look at him.

“Oh! There you are” Kihyun smiled and walked in his direction, closing the distance between them. “Let me help” he said and shamelessly slid his hand into Changkyun’s tight jeans’ pocket, taking his key to open the door of his apartment. The elder motioned with his hand for Changkyun to go in first and the latter did it, thinking it would be better to talk inside. He left the bags on the kitchen counter and turned around to find the other locking the door. “Did you miss me?” Kihyun asked, flashing him that playful smirk he showed on Sunday afternoon.

“Y-yeah... I m-mean... I-I wanted to s-see you” Changkyun hated himself for having so much trouble to voice his thoughts out but Kihyun just chuckled, going closer to him to pinch his cheek.

“Adorable” the elder muttered. “I love your clothes and your hairstyle but, I must say, those pajamas and that messy hair really turned me on” Kihyun’s soft voice came out in a whisper and he stared at Changkyun to watch his reaction. As expected, the black haired couldn’t believe the situation was real and didn’t react at all. Kihyun giggled at that and stepped even closer, almost connecting their lips. They had the same height so it wouldn’t have been hard for him to close the distance, but he just stayed there, enjoying to tease Changkyun. “Did you like the blow job?” Kihyun’s gaze darkened and the only thing the black haired could do was nod. “Do you want to do something to me too?” the elder kept on asking questions and Changkyun could feel his member hardening once again.

“Y-yes, I want you” Changkyun managed to confess and realized he’d been keeping his breath all the while Kihyun was talking.

“Do you want to make me feel good?” the landlord’s grandson said and Changkyun nodded again, feeling the temperature of the room increasing a few degrees. “Do you want to hear me moan?” he asked, making Changkyun’s member twitch inside his tight, annoying jeans. The latter couldn’t count how many times he nodded, but he repeated his actions and Kihyun went even closer, almost brushing their lips. Changkyun wanted to close the distance though Kihyun went on, reaching his ear. “Then, do it” he whispered, biting his earlobe like he did the other time, and Changkyun couldn’t control himself anymore. He circled Kihyun’s waist with his arms and kissed him, feeling a shiver run through his whole body. Kihyun’s hands attached to his black locks and he pulled on them while they moved their lips in a passionate manner. The elder was quick to open his mouth and their tongues started playing, fighting for dominance in a sensual dance. Changkyun knew he should be talking to Kihyun instead of kissing the daylights out of him but he couldn’t stop himself anymore.

Kihyun wasted no time and quickly started rubbing Changkyun’s clothed erection with his right palm. The black haired moaned in between their connected mouths and lowered his hands to Kihyun’s butt, squeezing it. The elder kissed him harder at that and started unbuttoning his jeans, freeing his hard member to stroke it with no barriers. Changkyun’s breath was getting heavier each second and he parted from the kiss to suck on Kihyun’s neck, leaving a mark there before moving to his collarbone, biting softly to then continue spreading wet kisses all over it. Kihyun’s hand sped up as he gasped and moaned and he suddenly stopped his moves, pushing Changkyun a little. “Let me take your clothes off” Kihyun ordered, quickly getting rid of the black haired’s jacket and t-shirt to then move to his jeans and underwear, leaving him completely naked in the middle of the kitchen. Before Kihyun could start touching him again, Changkyun stopped him, taking his clothes off too.

The black haired stared at the one in front of him, not believing how gorgeous he was. Changkyun had never done anything like that with a stranger but he was willing to make an exception with Kihyun. After all, he wasn’t a complete stranger, was he? Kihyun smirked at Changkyun, enjoying the way he admired his bare form. “Like what you see?” he teasingly asked and the black haired stepped forward, pinning him against the nearest wall to kiss him hungrily. Their hard members brushed together and they both moaned into each other’s mouths, not stopping their tongues dance. Changkyun’s hands went from Kihyun’s lower back to his front and he caressed the soft skin of his torso until he reached the hard member. The black haired stroked it and Kihyun’s hips started thrusting forward, meeting his hand moves. Changkyun loved the way the elder moaned into his lips but he wanted to try something more and broke the kiss, lowering his face to lick on Kihyun’s nipple. “Ah! Fuck” the latter cursed, giving more courage to Changkyun. The younger wanted to make Kihyun feel good and he was glad he was achieving it.

The landlord’s grandson grabbed onto his black locks while he sucked on his nubs and touched his hard cock, moaning as loud as he could. Changkyun left kisses and bites all over Kihyun’s body as he went downwards with the objective of returning the favor. The black haired dropped to his knees and his tongue roamed around the elder’s pulsating length. The erotic sound that left his lips made the younger wish to do more. Changkyun’s mouth surrounded Kihyun’s tip and he started taking the whole thing in little by little. The elder didn’t tear his gaze away from the sight and Changkyun tried his best to look back into his eyes the whole time. “Such a good boy, returning the favor” Kihyun said, caressing the black strands of hair. Changkyun hummed around the hard member before starting to bob his head in a middle speed, watching Kihyun’s reactions. He relaxed his throat as much as he could and moved his tongue to give his companion a lot of pleasure. Kihyun’s hips thrust forward, meeting his moves and causing the erection to go deeper inside Changkyun’s mouth. The latter tried to endure it but ended up choking on it, not able to control his gagging feeling. Kihyun chuckled when Changkyun let go of his hard member. “It’s okay, come here” the elder commanded but the black haired didn’t comply this time. He turned Kihyun over, leaving him facing the wall, and parted his butt cheeks to brush his entrance with his index finger. “Taking control” Kihyun whispered. “I like that” he added and Changkyun smirked, feeling more confident as minutes passed.

He didn’t care about anything anymore. Kihyun was there, letting him do whatever he wanted, and he was planning to let himself go and think about the consequences later. Changkyun used his tongue to penetrate Kihyun’s entrance and, hearing the way he moaned, went in and out of it repeatedly. The elder emitted the sexiest sounds he’d ever heard and he didn’t want him to stop. Kihyun arched his back when he moved his tongue inside, silently asking for more. Changkyun wanted to go to his bedroom to get the lube but he didn’t want Kihyun taking control once again so he used his saliva to coat his own fingers. When he made sure they were ready, he slowly pushed one into Kihyun’s entrance, feeling his muscles clenching. Changkyun’s digit went in and out for a few seconds, until he decided to add another one. Kihyun didn’t seem to be in pain and his moans became louder when he scissored him, stretching his hole further.

After the third finger went in, Changkyun stood up to kiss Kihyun’s neck and shoulders. His free hand stroked the elder’s erection in a fast speed and he arched his back at the multiple stimulation he was receiving. “C-Changkyun” the black haired never heard Kihyun stuttering before so it was completely new to him. “F-fuck” he cursed under his heavy breath. “G-get inside m-me n-now” Kihyun ordered and then moaned loudly, shivering at the loss when Changkyun removed his fingers.

“I’ll get the lube” the black haired said. He didn’t want to hurt Kihyun and, even if they were horny as hell and they couldn’t take it anymore, he wanted to do everything right. Before the elder could stop him, he ran to his bedroom, returning with the needed materials. Changkyun was already opening the tiny bottle of lube when he realized Kihyun wasn’t near the wall anymore. He looked around his apartment and found him lying on the couch with his butt up in the air.

“Hurry up” Kihyun demanded and Changkyun quickly coated his member before walking in the other’s direction. He climbed onto the couch, kneeling behind the elder to then guide his hard member into the awaiting entrance. The moment the head popped in, Kihyun gasped, going backwards to force the length deeper. “Oh G-God” he moaned once Changkyun was buried deep inside of him. “W-wait, you are b-big” he used his hand to keep the black haired from thrusting but the latter would do something like that. Changkyun went down to peck Kihyun’s shoulders and upper back, trying to help him relax. “Y-you can m-move” the elder whispered, breathing heavily.

Changkyun almost pulled out, leaving only the tip in, to then thrust with force. He started slowly but Kihyun became extremely impatient and he had to pick up his pace. His hands held the elder’s hipbones as he kneeled there and used as much strength as he could to move his pelvis. The sensation of those tight walls surrounding his hard member drove him insane and he could only moan. His deep voice was low compared to Kihyun’s high pitched moans. The latter was moving too, meeting Changkyun’s thrusts. It was all too good to be true but the black haired knew it was real. Kihyun was there, letting him fuck him senseless and demanding him to go faster and deeper each minute.

After long minutes of moaning, breathing and sweating, Changkyun decided to changed the angle. He pushed Kihyun’s back with his left hand so his chest was pressed against the soft blanket he always used to watch movies and managed to hit his prostate dead on. The way Kihyun moaned made Changkyun thrust even harder into the tight heat, repeating his actions over and over. “C-Changkyun” Kihyun said in between his pants and moans. “I-I’m c-coming” he announced and Changkyun went even faster, penetrating him with all his might. He stroked the elder’s untouched member in the same rhythm than his thrusts and Kihyun couldn’t take it anymore. The latter released on Changkyun’s blanket and his eyes rolled back in pleasure. Changkyun followed closely behind and filled Kihyun’s entrance with his cum, moving a few more times before he pulled out.

Kihyun’s body relaxed after having his powerful orgasm and Changkyun landed by his side on the couch. He caressed Kihyun’s ash blonde hair and smiled at him when he finally opened his eyes. “You seriously made me moan” the elder whispered, tapping Changkyun’s nose with his index finger to then peck his lips.

“I loved it” Changkyun squeezed Kihyun’s form with his arms. “And I don’t usually fuck strangers” he added and Kihyun laughed.

“I just sucked you because you were getting turned on by watching me eat my lollipop, you pervert” Kihyun accused him but then lowered his gaze to Changkyun’s crotch. “And I saw you had a very nice package down there” he made the younger laugh this time and they locked their lips in a simple kiss with no tongues involved. “Oh, do you have something to clean us up? I have to leave” Kihyun said and Changkyun pouted.

“Why~?” he whined, squeezing Kihyun tighter. In the end, the elder managed to get rid of him and cleaned himself before they both got dressed. When Kihyun was about to leave, Changkyun grabbed his wrist, stopping him midway. “Wait, please give me your phone number” he begged and Kihyun smiled playfully.

“Bye, Changkyun” the elder kissed the black haired on the lips before winking. “See you around” he freed himself from Changkyun’s hold and left, making the younger feel extremely confused once again.


End file.
